


Curtain Call

by WoonaOnTheMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Sad, Side Effects, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoonaOnTheMoon/pseuds/WoonaOnTheMoon
Summary: His feet are quick and spry, his hands guide her across the room. This is their song and a dance only perfected with years and years.It’s too lively to be a waltz but too nostalgic to fit right in with the modern world. It’s just uniquely them with a paces that savours every moment with just enough vigour.





	1. Encore

His feet are quick and spry, his hands guide her across the room. This is their song and a dance only perfected with years and years.  
It’s too lively to be a waltz but too nostalgic to fit right in with the modern world. It’s just uniquely them with a paces that savours every moment with just enough vigour.  
And sometimes the neighbours whisper about the old lady with the bright eyes of a devious fox and the youngster, barely twenty, who falls into step with her at every path.  
They won’t understand. They never will.  
This is them, frozen in time.


	2. How the Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJWIFI pays a visit to an old friend.

There it is, the smile that is a broken mask.  
Alya’s mouth is already opening in in agitated concern.  
Nino silences her with a quick, hard look sensing an explosion waiting to happen.   
She huffs.  
She knows they really don’t need any more arguments about this here. It feels almost disrespectful given the circumstances.  
“ I’m fine really, but how are you holding up?”  
“Good, we’re settling in.”  
The blond perks up suddenly.  
“I know some people, if you want, I can help.”  
“Hey, bro, don’t worry about us. Alya and I will work it out.”  
“You sure? Won’t it be hard moving around with that identity?”  
“Dude..”  
“Because it looks like life has you a bit jaded.”  
Alya doesn’t hestitate to slap him playfully on the back.  
Something bittersweet lilts Adrien’s mouth slightly up.  
“That’s for my girl. We can’t have you getting away with that now.”  
He laughs. This time it is genuine. He laughs and laughs until he breaks off into a coughing, wheezing fit and Nino panics, fluttering around him anxiously while Alya runs off for a glass of water.  
It’s good. They’re good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, you should really have that checked. It could be something serious.


End file.
